Video compression, i.e., video coding, is an essential enabler for digital video products as it enables the storage and transmission of digital video. In general, video compression techniques apply prediction, transformation, quantization, and entropy coding to sequential blocks of pixels in a video sequence to compress, i.e., encode, the video sequence. Video decompression techniques generally perform the inverse of these operations in reverse order to decompress, i.e., decode a compressed video sequence.
Once a compressed video sequence is decompressed, it may be displayed on a screen for viewing by a person. Many display devices support multiple frame rates for video images. Current devices may support display rates of up to 60 frames per second (fps), for example. Typically, a video sequence derived from a movie film provides 24 fps. A video sequence derived from a television source may provide 30 fps. Other video sources may provide additional different frame rates.
Other features of the present embodiments will be apparent from the accompanying drawings and from the detailed description that follows.